deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hildegard von Krone
Hildegard Von Krone, or Hilde for short, was born as the daughter of the king of Wolfkrone, a fictional European kingdom hidden in Germany. Her father, described as a formerly stoic, but kind-hearted, fair man, lost his sanity to the destructive rains of the Evil Seed, virtually transforming him into an animal. After he fell into madness, the king was sentenced to live out the rest of his days in an isolated chamber, located at the very top of the Wolfkrone castle tower. With the king driven to insanity, the kingdom turned to the remaining candidate for leadership, forcing Hilde upon the throne despite her young age. By gathering allies and power, Hilde was able to resist the invading forces of the Azure Knight As Hilde devoted much of her childhood to protecting and guiding Wolfkrone, she didn't experience a true childhood, and was forced to handle the burdens of adulthood. Hilde disciplined herself, becoming emotionally and physically stronger over the passing years and leading her country on the front lines of the battlefield. One day, Hilde learned that Soul Edge was slowly gaining power, and prepared her forces for battle. In the following days, Hilde and her soldiers came to the assistance of a troop of mercenaries travelling through Wolfkrone. Most of the mercenaries’ numbers had dwindled after they were attacked by the inhabitants of the ruined castle. When Hilde and her army travelled out to defeat Soul Edge, they were greeted by a cheering crowd. Taken from the Soulcalibur Wikia Battle vs. Eowyn (By Facetheslayer) On the plains of Gondor, Hildegard was seen wandering, along with her soldiers, searching for any trace of the Azure Knight. She held her weapons, Glanzande Nova, and Frischer Himmel, as her chained flail was attached to her armor, like a belt. Seeing multiple bodies of Uruk-Hai soldiers, who were slain after the battle of Pelennor fields, as Hilde looked back at her soldiers and said to them... "He spares no one... even his own kind." She says, looking down at the demonic looking Orc hybrids. In the distance, Eowyn is seen grieving over her recetly deceased uncle, King Theoden. She looks over and sees Hilde's unique armor in the distance, and believed her to be a Uruk-Hai general. "Warrior of Isengard, and betrayer of man!. I will slay thee!" Eowyn says, before getting up, and grabbing her Mirkwood Bow. She takes aim, and fired a bolt. The wind managed to catch it, as the bolt flew and landed at Hilde's feet. The red-head looked down,and then out in the distance. She sees Eowyn, who was beginning to draw another bolt, as Hilde headed out alone, taking out her signature sword and spear, as she ran into battle. Eowyn fired another bolt at Hilde's eye socket, however, she used her sword, Glanzande Nova, to knock it out of the sky. Eowyn then started to run back to her horse, as she was able to run a little faster, due to being armored a little less. Eowyn grabbed her spontoon spear, as both spears clashed. The Spontoon's unique edge had a slight ensnarement on Hilde's throwing spear, as Eowyn kicked Hilde away and then does a thrust with her spear, however, Hilde dodged, and slashed with her sword, giving a light cut into Eowyn's arm. Eowyn tried another thrust, however, Hilde drew the Spontoon down with her spear, and then stomped on it, knocking it out of her hands. Eowyn dodged a thrust, and then ran back to the plains. Hilde chased after her, as she stopped and seen a short spear, similar to the ones she weilded back at home. She picked it up, and hurled it at Eowyn, who had just grabbed her sword, Guthwine, and a Rohirric Shield, as she hacked the throwing spear out of the air. Hilde ran in and thrusted her spear, however Eowyn used her shield, and caused Hilde to penetrate through it. Eowyn twisted the spear out of Hilde's hand. Hilde's spear falls out of the shield, as Eowyn tries to hack Hilde down, however, their swords clashed. Eowyn batted Hilde back with her shield, and tried another attack, however, Hilde managed to parry her attack, and then tossed her aside, making her stumble, but not fall. Hilde started to undo the chain around her waist, to free her flail, as Eowyn went to attack. Hilde swung her flail, as Eowyn puts up her shield out of reaction. The shield is splintered into pieces, as Eowyn cried out in pain, due to a broken left arm. Hilde tried another swing of the chained flail, however, Eowyn dodged the ball, as Hilde swung with the inertia of the flail. Eowyn then shoved her down roughly, and mounted her, about to drive her blade into Hilde's face, when all of a sudden, she heard multiple screams. She looked over, and seen all of Hilde's men being slaughtered by a strange being with a giant cursed sword. Then a sudden shriek was heard, as a more familiar foe was seen. A giant flail was seen about to take Eowyn's head off, as she ducked the weapon of The Witch King. Hilde began to get up and then stabbed the witch king in the thigh with her blade, which is believed to slay evil, as teh Witch King was stunned. "So... you are not my enemy?" Eowyn now realized, but still had a confused look on her face, as she began to raise Guthwine up "No.... but it appears we have a common goal." Hilde replied, as she gets up, and along with Eowyn, both drove their blades into the blackness of the Witch King's helm. "I have aided your country.... are you willing to aid mine?" Hilde asks, as she reaches for her spear, as Eowyn said with a smile... "It shall be done." They said, before tehy both charged after the new threat, that is Nightmare. WInner: Eowyn Expert's Opinion While Both Warriors were very evenly matched, Eowyn hit a hair harder in long range, and short range, to give her a narrow victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Arena Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors